Suite Life on Deck: Stranded
by cetrix
Summary: Zack, Cody, Bailey, and London are left behind on a deserted island. Just read and see what happens, because that's all I'm giving you in the summary. COMPLETE
1. Discovery

It was just another day aboard the S.S Tipton when Cody woke up; he got out of bed when he heard Moseby over the speaker, "Land Oh, oh I always wanted to say that; is this thing still on."

Cody got dressed and went to the deck to see everyone staring at an island of the starboard side. Cody then went to Zack and asked, "What's going on?"

"What does it look like," Zack answered, "It's an island."

"Yeah," Cody replied, "but there aren't any islands near us."

"Exactly," Mr. Moseby said walking up to them with London and Bailey, "it's a previously undiscovered island."

Cody was confused, "how does an island with a ten mile circumference, heavy forestation, a beach, and a mountain in the center end up being undiscovered in this day and age?"

"Who cares," Bailey said excited, "but we get to be the island's first explorers."

Mr. Moseby nodded and said, "It is true that the students and passengers will be able to take a trip to the beach; you four, however, can't go."

"What why," Zack asked surprised.

"Yeah," London asked upset, "Why can't I go?"

Moseby put his hands in the air and said, "look, Zack, you can't because of you underwear gag with the flagpole; and London, your father found out about your large donation to Parakeet Island and has promptly grounded you."

"That was months ago," Cody said astonished.

"Yes," Mr. Moseby replied, "Mr. Tipton's financial advisors apparently agreed with London's actions and attempted to cover it up. When Mr. Tipton found out, he sent to Guantanamo Bay; yes, he can do that."

Bailey was still confused about why she couldn't go, "well, why can't Cody and I go."

"Oh," Mr. Moseby answered, "you both know why, and I hope you understand that I have to set an example to the other students."

Mr. Moseby walked away when Cody yelled, "nothing happened."

"Wait," Zack said confused, "what is he talking about?"

Both Cody and Bailey were silent when London abruptly stated, "They slept together."

Zack was shocked and greatly interested in details, "What."

"Not like that," Bailey explained, "we were working on a science project together the other day, we were in our pajamas and we fell asleep."

"Yeah," London said with that big smile of hers, "together, on my bed, where I found you."

"Why is that a big deal," Zack asked.

"Because," London said giggling, "they were cuddling."

"No we weren't," Cody said as Zack was starting to enjoy the conversation, "we were-"

"-Oh I get it," Zack interrupted, "when you were asleep, you thought Bailey was the teddy bear you sleep-"

"ZACK," Cody shouted.

"Oh," Bailey said now adding to Zack's joke on Cody, "so that's the story; shame I was actually flattered that you cuddled with me."

"No," Cody said as Bailey walked before he could finish, he then turned to Zack and said, "You're dead to me."

Cody walked away as Zack and London were still laughing. London calmed herself and asked Zack, "He actually has a bear?"

"Nope," Zack said smiling, "I was just messing with him."

London's smile got bigger, "you mean Cody actually-"

"Made a move on Bailey?," Zack said rubbing is hands together, "yep, now come on; let's have some more fun with them. You take Bailey and I'll take Cody."

"Ok," London said before left the deck of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

_Here we go, a good set up for the rest of the story. I never thought I would write my own Suite Life fic beyond helping with __The Hurricane 13's 'Moment of Weakness'; but when I was working on that story I came up with this story. Please review, and trust lot's of laughs are on the way._

_Revised to fix Zack's last line, thank you Alex_


	2. Jokes and the Plan

_5:34 P.M 9 hours after the Island was found:_

Cody was walking around the Deck trying to get away from Zack who was still torturing him about Bailey. Zack just didn't seem to run out of jokes to tell about the 'sleep over'.

"Now," Zack said beating the dead horse, "when the two of you were cuddling, did you get anywhere in the butt department? If so was it soft or firm? I ask because she strikes me as a woman who exercises."

"Ok," Cody said annoyed with Zack, "that's just wrong."

"Aw," Zack said mocking Cody, "did I offend the little cuddle-buddy?"

Cody gave a chuckle, "that's the fifth time you used that one."

"Yeah," Zack replied, "I think I'm starting to run out of good ones."

At that moment Bailey came into the area marching towards the twins saying, "You've got to make it stop."

"Make what stop," Cody asked right as London came up, "oh…that."

"Hey Bailey," London said trying to mock Bailey, "there's you cuddle-buddy, so…cuddle. Ha-ha."

"Ok," Cody said in response to the joke, "that's bad no matter what taste of humor you have."

"Thank You," London said as if it was a flattering comment prompting the other three to just stare at her for a while.

Bailey finally said, "Now you know the pain that I have suffered for the last nine hours."

Zack went up to London and said, "Look, London, perhaps I should the jokes."

"Ok," London replied taking a deep breathe, "good thing because I was out of good ones."

London then left the Deck of the ship, after which Cody asked Bailey, "Were there any good jokes?"

"No," Bailey said without hesitation, "in fact that last one was by far the best. This is your fault you know."

"How is it my fault," Cody asked in response.

Bailey got closer to Cody, "You wanted to be my science partner."

Cody took a step closer, "You wanted to have it in you room."

Bailey took a step closer, "You wanted to do it at night."

Cody took a step closer putting the two of them face to face, "You wanted to do it in our pajamas."

They were face to face with the tension building when Zack said, "The two of are going to kiss, I know it."

Cody and Bailey turned and stared at Zack as he said, "you should really stop fighting before you upset the kids, Cody Jr. and Bailey Jr.; there twins because it runs in the family."

Cody and Bailey continue to stare at him before he finally ended the act and said, "what, if I can't make fun of you I'll have nothing to do but mope over not getting to go to the island."

"That is your own fault," Bailey said in a patronizing tone, "what prompted you to do the whole underwear flagpole thing?"

"You know," Zack answered pacing around, "there are points in a prankster's career when you run out of ideas and do overused gags, there called dry periods."

Cody laughed at the fact Zack was being serious and stated, "Maybe you should retire."

"Never," Zack said with a serious look on his face, "no I just need to break one big rule to get back on top; like say, getting on that island."

"You can't be serious," Bailey said hoping Zack was kidding.

"I'm completely serious," Zack said to Bailey's disappointment, "tonight, we are going to a boat and go to the island."

"What's with the we," Cody asked not wanting to be involved in Zack's scheme, "there is no we in this. What makes you think I would want any part in this?"

"Come on Cody," Zack answered with an ace up his sleeve, "How can you resist the chance to explore and map out an uncharted island? I'm sure there's a lot of cool bugs and stuff to look at.

Cody was silent at first because he realized that Zack had officially roped him in his scheme. Cody sighed and said, "If only we can use that clever mind of yours for something worthwhile, you're like Lex Luthor."

"Then you're in," Zack said proud of himself, "see you tonight by the boats at eleven. See you later lover birds."

Zack began to leave when Cody turned to Bailey and said, "Honey, would you like to join me in beating up my brother.

"Aw sweetie," Bailey said jokingly, "I would love to."

They then turned to Zack and began chasing him across the ship.

**Author's Note:**

_That's Chapter 2, much more to come. Two chapters in under 24 hours, I haven't been this excited about a story since I first started out on Fanfiction. Believe me, more will quickly come. But first things first, I need to submit a new chapter to Hurricane 13 for his story, 'Moment of Weakness", but after that I will get right back to work on this._


	3. Departure

_11:21 P.M Near of small motor boat on the side of the ship_

Cody was waiting by the boat astonished that Zack had missed his own deadline. While he was waiting, Bailey walked up to him shocked to see that he actually went, "I don't believe you're actually going to do this."

"Yeah," Cody replied, "why are you here?"

Bailey rolled her eyes, "I came here to see whether or not you would actually do it."

Cody couldn't argue with that, "Well, I have done worse."

"Like what," Bailey asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"Nothing," Cody said thinking about it, "though I'm sure Zack and I will do something worse by next month."

"Oh," Bailey responded chuckling, "that's good logic."

Cody smiled, "Yeah, it's too late in the evening for logic."

At that moment Zack entered the scene with a notebook of some kind, "I'm here."

"What took you," Cody asked frustrated.

"I had to get this," Zack held up the notebook, "it's the captain's schedule, and it says that the ship will leave at 3:00 in the afternoon tomorrow. So we have until then to get back on board. We just need to get back before 5:00 tomorrow morning and we're good."

Cody was amazed with how efficiently Zack had planned this out, "you know, if you would apply this much effort to school, you could get into Harvard."

"Why would I want to do that," Zack asked, "Harvard doesn't have a good basketball program."

"I'm here," London said as she got into the boat, "let's go."

"Zack," Cody said wondering why London was coming, "why is London in the boat?"

"I may have let it slip to here that we were going," Zack answered getting in the boat.

"Yeah," London said smiling, "I'm going to work on my tan on the beach."

"London," Cody was amazed with what she just said, "You can't get a suntan in the middle of the night."

"I know that silly," London replied laughing, "I'm going to get a 'moon' tan."

Cody just stared at London blankly for a little bit before deciding just to end the conversation and get in the boat. He got in and took a seat next to Zack opposite of London.

London turned to Bailey and asked, "Bailey, are you coming?"

"No," Bailey answered swiftly, "no I'm not getting involved with this."

"Come on Bailey," Zack said wanting Bailey to come, primarily so he can continue to tease her and Cody over the 'cuddling' thing.

Bailey shook her head, "You guys, I can get in to serious trouble."

"Are you going to tell on us if we go without you," Zack asked concerned.

"No," Bailey answered to Zack's relieve, though it did give him an idea.

"Well," Zack said manipulating Bailey, "Then you're going to get in trouble either for going and exploring the island, or just sitting here and not doing anything to stop us. Which would you prefer?"

Bailey didn't answer; she just got into the boat and sat down next to London, deciding that she couldn't argue with Zack's point. Zack, pleased with himself, to the remote control for the boat lowering system out of his pocket and said, "Alright, let's get going."

"Again," Cody said amazed with how Zack got Bailey to come along, "Lex Luthor."

Zack didn't directly say anything back to Cody; he just pressed the lower button on the remote and said to everyone, "Relax; just think of this as a 'three hour tour'."

"Oh the use of that specific line is very relaxing," Cody said as the boat was lowered.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 3, please review and expect another update in a day or so; I have submitted my update for Moment of Weakness to The Hurricane 13 and so my focus is now, for the time being, completely on this story. Again, Please Review, I love hearing your opinions._


	4. What to Do

_12:36 A.M on the Shore of the Island_

The gang was on the beach admiring the beauty of the island; it had a great beach, a marvelous forest, a good sized mountain in the center, and it all light up perfectly under the bright full moon. London went out across saying, "I'm going to work on my work moon-tan."

"London," Bailey started, "You can't-"

"Bailey," Cody interrupted, "don't bother, educating London is a bold but ultimately futile quest."

"Well," Zack said looking around, "We're here, what do we do?"

"Simple," Bailey said looking to the forest, "We become the Island's first explorers, Moseby wouldn't allow anyone to actually leave the beach and go into forest, so we can see what it looks like before anyone else."

"So," Zack said understanding what Bailey was saying perfectly, "you want to go out on a late night nature hike."

"Exactly," Bailey said excited, "You guys want to go?"

"No," London yelled from where she was on the beach.

"You want to go out in the forest at night," Cody asked showing his fear of doing something like that.

"Yes," Bailey answered seeing that Cody was uncomfortable, "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course not," Cody answered trying to hide is fear, "Why would I be?"

Zack chuckled, "I could think of several good reasons."

"How about you Zack," Bailey asked, "Do you want to go?"

Zack chuckled again, "You think I'm going to let the two of you go out in the forest alone, of course I'm going."

"NOTING HAPPENED," Cody and Bailey screamed at once.

"Come on guys," Zack said still not believing them, "You can tell me."

"Fine," Bailey responded, "something did happen, we were doing the project, working to get an A, and then we had an intimate conversation which led to making out. We then stripped down and had sex, and cuddled afterward where London found us; oh and I'm pregnant."

Zack just stared at Bailey for a second before finally asking, "Really?"

"No you idiot," Bailey said dropping the act, "That's what would've happened if Cody and I would have were brainless idiots who thought only about sex, but we're not, in fact we're the smartest people on the boat who care only about grades; and so, logically speaking, it would have been out of character for us to do something like that and so one can easily conclude that nothing happened!"

Zack stared a Bailey before giving in saying, "Okay you win; I believe you."

Zack then began walking towards the forest. Cody turned to Bailey and said, "Nicely done."

"Thank You," Bailey said as they began following Zack into the forest, leaving London on the beach to work on her 'Moon-Tan'.

**Author's Note:**

_A shorter chapter, but still effective in progressing the story. I wanted to have a bit of a confrontation between Bailey and Zack over his comments about the cuddling thing. What I had Bailey do was a bit over the top, but that's what I was shooting for this specific Chapter. Please Review.  
_


	5. The Boat!

_3:48 AM, Somewhere in the forest._

Zack, Cody, Bailey have been wondering around the forest for hours looking around; while Cody and Bailey were both fascinated by the plant life, Zack was bored.

"This is boring," Zack said much to Bailey's annoyance.

"It was your idea to come to the island," Bailey stated, "why did you even want to come?"

Cody laughed, "He wanted to come because Moseby told him he couldn't."

"Hey," Zack said offended, "I also wanted to surf but there aren't any waves."

"Good thing," Bailey said looking up a tree, "Going surfing at this time of night is like rubbing fish blood all over yourself and jumping into a shark tank."

Cody turned to Bailey, "He did that once, he thought the fish blood will make the sharks think he was a shark and let him swim with them; they had to kill 4 sharks to keep him alive."

Bailey continued looking around, "hey, I couldn't help but notice a serious lack of animal life on this island."

"That's to be expected," Cody explained, "sure, it's a good sized island, but it's still isolated in the middle of the ocean."

"How did the two of you end up in the same bed," Zack asked changing the subject, much to Cody and Bailey's dismay.

Bailey turned around to Zack saying, "I thought we had this settled Zack."

"Hey," Zack said with his hands up, "I believe you when you say nothing serious happened, you know like sex; but come on, there were to beds in that room and the two of you ended up in the same one, there has to be a story behind that."

"There is no story," Cody responded trying to end the story.

"Come on," Zack said not giving up, "you mean to tell me you just decided to go to sleep in the same bed, or did the two of you just collapse from exhaustion at once."

"Why do you even care," Bailey asked.

Zack shrugged, "I don't know, it just bugs me that I don't know."

Bailey walked up to Zack and whispered, "You're going to suffer."

"I'm so bored," Zack said as Cody and Bailey went to study a plant, "you two can't honestly say you enjoy staring at plants."

"Actually we do," Cody said taking a picture of the plant he was looking at, "if you're bored, just go back and hang out with London."

"I would," Zack said looking around, "but I don't know which direction the beach is."

Bailey rolled her eyes and said, "It's an island Zack, every direction takes you to the beach."

"Right," Zack replied, "but which way to London, do you know where we are."

"Listen up Zack," Cody said taking out his compass, "it's impossible to get lost on an island as long as you know what you're doing. We came in on the South shore, so if we want to go back we just keep going south till we reach the beach and then we just look for the ship; fairly easy to navigate on an island, again, just as long as you know what you're doing."

"We should probably think about heading back," Bailey said thinking about how long they've been on the island, "We would want to get back on the ship around 5:00 wouldn't we?"

"That may be a good idea," Cody answered in agreement with Bailey, "we would want to get back there before people start waking up."

"Zack," Bailey said as they began heading back with her and Cody up front with Zack behind them, "you said the ship leaves at 3:00 in the afternoon, right?

"Yep," Zack said following Cody and Bailey, "leave at three to get to Spain by eight."

Cody and Bailey both stopped suddenly and looked at each other while Zack was wondering what was wrong, after a brief moment Bailey asked, "Cody, you're better at math than I am, how long does it take to get to Spain from here at top speed?"

Cody quickly did the math in his head and turned to Zack, "It would take about ten hours."

"Really," Zack said confused and concerned at the same time, "I guess the captain is bad at math."

"What exactly did the Captain's schedule say," Cody asked very concerned at the moment.

Zack thought about it for a moment before answering, "It said that the captain wanted a nice early head start to get to Spain by eight. Si they wanted to leave at three."

"Zack," Cody said trying not to panic, "that means 3:00 in the morning."

"What," Bailey screamed, "what time is it now?"

Cody looked at his watch, "almost four."

"The boat," Bailey yelled as the three of them ran back to the beach as fast as they could. They had wondered far into the island, as it took a long time for them to finally get to the beach, at that point they were exhausted.

"There's London," Bailey said seeing London sleeping on the beach chair, "but there's no boat, the boat is gone."

The boat had no doubt left on time as it was nowhere to be seen, Zack then said, "oops."

Cody turned to Zack and said, "You can forget what I said about Harvard."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's chapter 5, I figured this to be the best way to get them stuck on the island. The best is still yet to come, so stay tuned. Please Review._


	6. Aftermath of 'The Boat'

_Day One Stranded, 4:o4 A.M. The Beach_

Cody and Bailey stared at Zack in complete rage; because of him, they were now stranded on an uncharted island, with no survival supplies, food or water. London was still sleeping on her beach chair in her two piece swimsuit, which was particularly odd considering it was presently in the mid-forties.

"Look," Zack said trying to calm Cody and Bailey who looked like they were about to charge at him, "I'm sorry about this, I mean, it was an honest mistake."

"That's what's aggravating," Cody responded trying to control himself, "you got three in the afternoon from getting up early to get a head start."

"Yeah," Bailey said agreeing with Cody, "just how stupid are you?"

"He not stupid," Cody said correcting Bailey, "but he's certainly not very bright."

"I'm sorry," Zack said recognizing that he screwed up, so tried to fix it with a joke, "look…Just consider this an advance honeymoon for the two of you."

"Ok," Cody, not amused with Zack's joke, charged at him before being held back by bailey.

"Easy," Bailey restrained Cody, "violence won't solve anything."

"Ok," Cody said putting up his hands, "I'm ok."

Bailey let Cody go while London, who was awakened by the commotion, walked up obviously noticing that the boat was gone and asked, "Where's the boat?"

"It's gone," Cody answered, basically stating the obvious.

Zack took a look at London's swimsuit and asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"Yes," London said not caring about the temperature, "where's the boat?"

"Where do you think," Cody said still furious, "It's gone London."

"To the other side of the island," London was obviously not comprehending the situation.

"No London," Cody was now trying not to go off on her, "It went to Spain, and because Zack got the time wrong, we're now stuck here."

"No we're not," London said pulling out a phone, "I'll call the captain."

Cody shook his head, "there's no service out her London."

London tried to call the captain but Cody was right, there was no service where they were. London then put the phone away and said, "Don't worry, I have 'The Network'."

London turned and stared into the empty beach before Cody, losing what was left of his patience, said, "London…a large group of people don't actually follow you around when you have the Verizon Network."

London rolled her eyes, "then why do they advertise it in their commercials?"

Cody took a deep breath, "London, as much as I would love to educate you in media advertising, we have bigger problems. You see, because of Zack, we are stranded on this island. That means that all the money you have on you is worthless, you don't have a big wardrobe of clothes, no caviar, no shoes, no nothing. Don't you get it London, you are now essentially dirt poor while on this island."

London was briefly shaken but the slowly turned to Zack and screamed, "KILL HIM."

Zack screamed and ran away as Cody and London chased after him; the chase went on for a few yards before Bailey cut off London and Cody saying, "stop, beating up Zack won't fix anything; he didn't mean for this to happen, it just did. (To Zack) Come here."

Bailey hugged Zack out of sympathy before suddenly giving him a hard knee to the groin, Zack fell to the ground as Bailey yelled, "that's for the sake of evolution, people like you shouldn't be allowed to reproduce!"

"What happened to no violence," Cody asked shocked by what Bailey just did.

Bailey took a deep breath, "I just wanted to hit him first."

"Ok," Cody said finally beginning to calm down, "we need to control ourselves, the boat will come back."

"How do you know that," Zack asked still on the ground in pain.

"Easy," Cody said smiling, "because we have London."

"That's right," Bailey added getting what Cody was saying, "The boat went back for London when she went to Parrot Island; it stands to reason that it'll come back for her now."

"You're welcome," London said causing the other three to stare at her, "I'm always happy to save the day."

"Anyway," Cody said doing some math in his head, "When we don't show up for class tomorrow, Moseby will assume we all just skipped; so, worst case scenario it'll take till the end of the day for them to realize that we're not on the ship. So we'll be her two, three days at the most."

"Cody," London said softly walking up to Cody before screaming, "I CAN'T LAST THAT LONG."

"London," Cody said trying to calm her, "we are all going to have to handle ourselves until the boat gets back. Now, we need blankets; London, did you bring any extra."

"Only enough for me," London went to the small boat they used to get to the island and pulled out about a dozen blankets.

Bailey stared at London in amazement, "THAT'S only enough for you? And why did you bring all those if you thought we weren't going to stay here?"

London looked at the others, "I don't like sleeping in sand and I thought I might take a nap on the beach at some point."

Cody walked up and took some blankets, "You're going to have to suffer for a bit. Now, we'll look around the island for food and water tomorrow, but for now let's sleep."

Cody began handing out blankets to London and Bailey; Zack, still on the ground in pain, asked, "can I have one?"

"Sure," Cody said tossing him the smallest blanket to him, it was too small to even cover his entire body, the rest were divided among Cody, London and Bailey. They then all went to sleep in preparation for what will be an eventful few days.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 is on the way. Keep the reviewscoming, one of the reasons I write it to reas your opinions._


	7. Morning

_11:43 A.M, Day One, The Beach_

The gang woke up after sleeping in a bit, obviously due to how late they were up. Everyone got up and saw that the boat had not yet returned.

"Boat's not back yet," London said stating the obvious.

"We can all see that London," Cody said annoyed, "I would be surprised if it got back today."

"I don't believe it," London said being a drama queen, "what am I supposed to wear?"

Bailey looked at London, "How about what you're presently wearing?"

"Excuse me," London said offended, "oh, I forgot; I have an extra swim suit."

"You brought two swim suits," Cody was amazed by this fact.

"Yes," London said as if it was normal, "it's a one piece."

"You know," Zack said stepping into the conversation, "I wouldn't be offended if you opted to wear nothing."

London didn't respond to Zack's comment, she just turned and went to get changed. Bailey and Cody just stared at Zack for a moment before Zack finally asked, "What? I think she's sexy."

"No you don't," Cody responded shaking his head.

"I think she's hot," Zack said revising himself.

"No you don't," Bailey said following suit with Cody.

"Hey," Zack said pointing at both of them, "I think she's good looking."

"Zack," Cody said rolling his eyes, "in the four years that you have known her, how many times have you hit on her, commented her looks, or say anything to signify you had any feelings for her?"

Zack stood there for a moment before answering, "none…wow…I guess I don't have feelings for her."

"Glad we can sort that out," Bailey said ending the pointless conversation.

"I'm done," London had changed in an impressive amount of time, "What's for breakfast?"

"That could actually be a problem," Cody explained, "We're going to have to go out and look for food."

"That doesn't work with me," London said obviously not liking the idea of doing work.

"London," Cody said not wishing to deal with London at the moment, "We're all going to have to work. Zack and I will go for wood to set up a signal fire, you and Bailey will go look for food."

"And if we don't find any," London asked concerned about going a couple of days without food.

Cody thought about it for a little while before answering, "We'll eat Zack."

"Okay," London was pleased with that answer as she and Bailey went to go get food.

"Okay," Zack said pretending to be amused, "you can keep up the jokes, but I know you all will forgive me one day."

"True," Cody said as he put his right hand on his shoulder, "but Zack…today is not that day, and you're the one who'll be carrying the wood."

Zack and Cody then went out to get the wood, while London and Bailey entered the forest in search of food.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 7, sorry for taking longer than usual. It's a sort chapter but it keeps the story moving. Please Review  
_


	8. Food and Wood

_12:36 P.M, Day One- Somewhere in the Forest_

Bailey was going around picking fruit that she's been finding around the island, while London was carrying the beach blanket like a sack to hold the food Bailey collected; London was not happy with this arrangement, as she complained almost the whole time.

"Why do I have to carry all the food," London asked in a whiny tone.

"Because," Bailey answered while still looking for more food, "If I left it to you to gather the food, we'll starve or die from eating poison berries."

London cried and moaned, "How much longer will this take? My arms are tired, I'm dirty, I stepped in a mud puddle, and bugs keep flying in my eyes…"

London kept going on and on driving Bailey to the brink of insanity; Bailey eventually turned to London and screamed, "Would you please shut up!" This forced London to stop talking, though she continued moaning and crying.

Meanwhile Zack and Cody were gathering up wood to build a signal fire, the set up was the same as Bailey and London's; Cody was gathering awhile Zack was holding all the wood.

"Why exactly do I have to carry the wood," Zack asked.

"One," Cody answered, "you're good at it, two, it's your punishment."

"I said I was sorry," Zack said still trying to get forgiveness, "it was a mistake."

"Not good enough," Cody said throwing more wood into Zack's arms.

"What will it take then," Zack asked as he struggled with the wood.

"You got us stuck on an island Zack," Cody said picking up more wood, "It'll take a lot."

Cody put the wood into Zack's arms causing him to struggle even more, though he maintained control over the wood. Cody, clearly on a mission to overwhelm Zack, went for more wood as Zack asked, "One Question, what did you say to get Bailey in the bed?"

"Jesus," Cody responded irritated and impressed with Zack's persistence with this issue, "You never stop do you?"

"Hey," Cody said, "What else is there to do at this point?"

"I don't know," Cody answered picking up a relatively large piece of wood, "how about playing catch?'

Cody tossed the piece of wood into Zack's arms causing him to fall from the combined weight. Zack lied there unable to get up with all the wood on him, "Little help."

"Nah," Cody stepping over him, "I'm sure you'll get out of it eventually."

"Cody," Zack said struggling as Cody just walked away, "Cody…CODY!!!"

**Author's Note:**

_Here's chapter 8, sorry for the delay but I've been having Internet problems. It seems to be fixed, but you never know with wireless internet. This is the shortest chapter of the story so far, but succeeds with its purpose; I wanted to display a personality parallel between Cody and Bailey by having them react to similar situations in similar ways. I think the way I did it worked, but give me you're opinion. Please Review._


	9. Forgiveness

_1:02 P.M Day One- The Beach_

Bailey and London returned to the Beach with the food, they were both carring a good amount of food, primarily fruit. Bailey put the food she was carrying on a beach blanket while London threw hers down on it. London was in tears, "This is terrible."

Bailey just stared at London; she knew London was so spoiled that she wouldn't be able to cope with being stuck on the island but this was to much for her, "London, just relax."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX," London screamed, "I've got mosquito bits, ants crawled on me, and all of my nails are broken, fingers AND toes."

"Ok," Bailey said having enough with London behavior, "you need to pull yourself together."

"I can't," London said falling to her knees balling her eyes out.

London just cried and cried continuously as Bailey just stared upward as if she talking to God and said, "Please kill me now."

Cody then left the forest and went towards the camp, Zack was following him carrying the wood. Cody turned to him and said, "I said you'd get out of it."

"Shut up," Zack said angry with Cody for the thing with the wood earlier.

Bailey saw them and noticed that Cody made Zack carry all the wood, this pleased her as she was till mad at Zack. As Zack and Cody approached Bailey asked, "Made him carry all the wood?"

"Yep," Cody answered with a smile on his face.

"Good man," Bailey said as Zack threw all the wood down in frustration.

Cody then noticed that London was on the ground crying, "London, are you ok?"

"Bailey," Zack said as if he was talking to a 5 year old with her hands in the cookie jar, "did you hit her?"

"Uh," Bailey responded, "No…though nothing would make me happier."

"London," Cody said trying to calm her, "I realize that being stuck on this island is hard for you… (To Bailey) That is what's wrong with her right? (Bailey nodded and Cody turned back to London) The boat will come back, you just need to be patient."

"I can't be patient," London screamed.

"Okay," Cody said trying to find a way to calm London, "how about food, we're all hungry, so maybe you'll feel better on a full stomach. Let's see (Cody searched through the food) we've got apples, oranges, tomatoes, pears…what is this, the Island of Fruit."

"Actually," Bailey said correcting Cody, "Tomato is a vegetable."

"It's a fruit," Cody responded annoying Bailey.

"It's classified as a vegetable," Bailey said making her case.

"True," Cody said rebutting, "but it has internal seeds; that makes it a fruit."

Bailey glared at Cody, "It's a vegetable."

"Fruit"

"Vegetable"

"Fruit"

"Vegetable"

"Who cares," Zack screamed ending the pointless debate, "its food."

Bailey and Cody nodded and sat down next to London in by the beach blanket of fruit. Zack came forward to get some food only to have his hand slapped by Bailey, "non for you."

"What am I supposed to eat," Zack was as starving as anyone else who had not eaten since before they got on the island.

Bailey picked up a piece of wood, "eat this stick."

Zack stared at her for a moment, "why?"

"It will amuse us," Bailey answered with a serious look on her face.

"Plus," Cody said agreeing with Bailey's course of action, "It will cheer London up. (to London) Would Zack eating a stick cheer you up?"

"A little," London answered wiping her eyes.

Zack stared at the three of in disbelieve before recognizing that they were serious, "fine."

Zack grabbed the stick and was about to put it in his mouth when Bailey went, "NONONO Stop, you were going to eat that stick to have us forgive you?"

"Yes," Zack replied rather blankly.

"Oh," London cheered up and did her 'yeah me' applause, "lets see what else he'll do."

"No," Bailey decided to put the issue of Zack getting them stuck on the island to rest, "this has gone on long enough. (To Zack) We forgive you Zack (To Cody and London) right?"

"Yeah," Cody said tossing Zack a pear, "There you go."

Zack sat down and began to eat; he, Bailey and Cody then stared at London waiting for her to give him. Finally she said, "Don't look at me, I don't forgive him."

London continued eating while the others decided to not press London to forgive Zack until after they got off the island, as they knew it would be pointless.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 9, sorry for the wait. Please Review._

_And also, check out my new story __**Michael Myers on Deck**__._

**Special Announcement:**

_I am officially canning my Kim Possible story as I couldn't get the plot right; I will leave it up till Sunday and then delete it from the site, as I do with any story I decide to cancel; this is the fourth one._


	10. To Build a Fire

_2:03 Day one- the beach_

The gang has been eating and talking for the past hour, with the exception of London who was sulking the whole time; now Cody, Bailey and Zack stood over the pile of wood knowing that they needed to build a fire for warmth at night and as a signal to the boat.

"Do either of you know how to do this," Zack asked thinking about how they were going make the fire.

"Not me," Bailey answered, "it was always my dad who did this when my family and I would go camping."

Zack turned to Cody, "how about you? You went to camp."

"Yeah," Cody answered sarcastically, "Math Camp."

"Ok," Zack was thinking about the situation, "we can do this; I mean there are 4 of us."

The three of them turned to London to see that she was still sulking; Zack then revised his statement saying, "Well there are 3 of us, and one of us has to get it right."

Cody nodded in agreement, "yeah, we just need to think about it."

The three of them stood there for a while thinking; later they were sitting around it in a form of a circle pondering until Cody said, "GOT IT…did either of you see Cast Away?"

Moments later, Zack was rubbing a long piece of wood against a flat piece of wood to try to generate fire, "Nothing's happening."

"Try harder," Cody replied prompting Zack to press harder.

Zack applied more and more pressure until the long piece of wood snapped causing wood to go right into Zack's hand. Zack screamed out in pain getting up and slamming his arm into the sand as stress relief, "AWWW, **Expletive Deleted**…God **Expletive Deleted** that hurt…**Expletive Deleted**…**Expletive Deleted**…**Expletive Deleted**."

"Are you okay," Cody asked a bit stunned.

Zack screamed out in pain again, the palm of his hand was bleeding with large splinters as he yelled, "No I'm not **Expletive Deleted** alright."

Zack got up to rinse his hand in the sea water, this led to Bailey yelling, "No don't-"

Zack put his hand in the sea water but this made the pain worse, Bailey continued to say, "Salt water will only make it worse…ok…where is the first aid kit?"

"Over by London," Cody said walking towards London, "Hey London, toss me the first aid kit."

London tossed the kit, but she didn't put enough muscle behind the throw, the kit ended up hitting Cody in the knee, "Ouch…Thank you."

Cody limped back over to Zack and handed him the kit, "Here, there's a fresh water stream that way. Pick out the pieces of wood, clean it up, and come back; we'll patch it up for you."

"Thanks," Zack said as he walked away still in pain.

"And then there were 2," Cody said evaluating what to do next with making a fire, "I still think this method is our best bet."

About 15 minutes later Bailey was trying to make the fire the same way, she however was using a thicker stick and was using Cody's shirt to protect her hands.

"Why did we have to use my shirt," Cody asked as Bailey's arms began to cramp.

"Because no one will stare at your chest," Bailey arms began throbbing, "Okay, I need a rest."

"My arms are better," Cody said taking the stick, "I can take over."

Cody and Bailey switched places; they did this regularly to keep the pressure going on the wood. Cody continued to work hard at it until he saw some smoke, "Bailey."

"I see it," Bailey said excited, "Keep going."

Cody continued until the smoke turned into fire; Cody began to laugh, "Yes, we have fire."

Cody and Bailey put more wood on it to let it build up and hugged each other in the excitement. The two then broke the hug and stared at each other for a moment before Cody said, "You know, you look nice even after hard work."

"Thanks," Bailey replied, "You look like…this was your first workout in years."

"That it was," Cody said laughing.

The two looked nervously at each other for a moment before Bailey sniffed and looked down, "Cody, you shorts!"

Cody looked down to see that his shorts have caught fire, he got up, ran to the water, and jumped in, "I landed on a rock, a rather large rock, I'm in a good amount of pain…I may need some help."

Bailey went to help him, "I'm coming."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 10, Zack and Cody getting hurt here, but also a bit of a moment between Cody and Bailey, an awkward one, but it was the best I can do with the situation. Please Review_


	11. Therapy and Medicine

_4:16 P.M-Day One-The Beach_

"Are you sure you're okay," Bailey asked Cody as he was lying down in pain after landing on a rock back first. Bailey was holding a wet rag on the part of his leg that was burned.

"I think I'll be okay," Cody answered obviously still in pain, "I guess that's the important thing."

"Can you move," Bailey asked.

"Let's see," Cody tested to see what he can move, "I can move my arms and legs, but it feels like I have a steel rod in my back."

"Alright," Bailey said putting the rag down, "how we try witting you up."

Bailey tried to pull Cody up, but this just resulted in him screaming in pain, "nonono, Stop."

"Ok," Bailey said giving up, "fine, but you can't just lie there."

"Oh yes I can," Cody said not wishing to move again.

London, who had been doing nothing but sitting around sulking for the past several hours, got up and walked towards them, "Let me try something."

"Oh my god," Cody said in amazement, "She's talking."

"Funny," London said not amused before looking to Bailey, "Roll him over on his stomach."

"Ok," Bailey said not asking questions about what London was thinking, and tried to roll Cody over.

"Wait," Cody said stopping Bailey, "Why?"

London chuckled, "If I told you wouldn't let me do it."

Cody stared at London, "I'm sure I would have a good reason for that."

"Shut up and Roll over," London said as she walked toward Cody and Bailey.

"No," Cody said not wishing to do anything before he knew what London was about to do.

"Cody," Bailey said believing that they had to do something about his back.

"I'm not going to do it," Cody said refusing to cooperate.

"Why," London asked impatiently.

"I don't trust you," Cody answered; London and Bailey stared at each other.

"Roll him," London said as she and Bailey forcibly rolled Cody over; he resisted but he ultimately lost

"Ok," Bailey said after successfully rolling Cody over, "What are you going to do?"

"This," London answered before hoping up with her legs together and landing on the center of Cody's back and hoping right back off.

Cody screamed out in pain as Bailey screamed, "Are you insane?"

"Better," London asked Cody ignoring Bailey.

"No I'm not," Cody screamed in immense pain trying hard not to curse, "better, God that hurt."

"Well," London said ignoring Cody complaints, "Can you move?"

"Uhh," Cody said as he began to bend his back in amazement, "yes, the pain is about 20 times worse, but yes I can move. How the hell did you do that?"

"It's a gift," London said proud of herself, "Just don't lie down, or your back will lock back up."

"Got it," Cody said sitting up, he was still in pain, but the sharp pain caused by London jumping on him quickly faded away.

"Glad I can help," London said heading back to her spot, sat down and continued sulking. Zack then came stumbling out of the forest.

"That certainly took you a while," Bailey said referring to the fact Zack was gone for hours.

"Hey," Zack said all disoriented, "I had to up to the mountain to find a stream."

"Zack," Cody said in a condescending tone, "I said that there was a stream 5-10 minutes that way."

"No," Zack slurred, "You said that way."

Cody stared at him for a moment, "are you okay?"

"He's probably dehydrated," Bailey answered for Zack, trying to explain his bizarre behavior.

"He just got back from a fresh water stream," Cody said to Bailey before turning to Zack, "Did you drink the water?"

"No," Zack slurred clearly out of it, "there was blood in it…hey…you got burned…hehehe…look I wrapped up my hand…see…hehehe."

"Zack," Bailey said now really concerned, "Are you feeling alright? Maybe some water...oh God."

"What," Cody asked, "What's wrong?"

"We forgot to get water," Bailey answered, "We got food, wood, but we forgot water."

"What," Cody said absolutely stunned that they forgot, "How stupid are we to forget water?"

"Well," Bailey said trying to determine what happened, "We had our canteens from the ship all full of water; so I guess it just didn't cross our minds."

"Check the canteens," Cody said feeling like an idiot, "how much water to we have left?"

"None," London said just finishing up the last of it; Cody and Bailey just stared at her for a moment in complete amazement.

Zack laughed in the most bizarre way, "London drank the last of the water…that's funny."

"Ok," Bailey said taking the First Aid Kit from Zack who stumbled a bit, "I'm going to take care of Cody's burn and then London and we'll deal with the water." She opened up the kit and took out a crème for burns but then just stared into the kit before asking, "Cody, how old is this kit?"

"Brand new," Cody answered; his back was feeling much better now, "They came in just last week, we're the first ones to open that one. Why?"

"Some of the medicine bottles are opened," Bailey answered staring at Cody who stared back at her; the stared at each other for a moment before they turned to Zack who was clearly loopy, "Zack, did you take something?"

"Oh yeah," Zack answered, "I took some Tylenol."

Bailey looked in the Kit and said, "Zack, there's no bottle in here labeled Tylenol."

"I know," Zack said stumbling, "I took the one that looked like it."

Bailey looked trough the medicine, "Zack, they all bare a resemblance to Tylenol."

"I know," Zack said laughing, "I couldn't figure out which was which, so I took one of each."

"Cody," Bailey said beginning to panic, "you're good with science, what kind of medicines are these."

Cody looked through the kit, "Oh, we could have a problem."

"Really," Zack laughed really stumbling.

"Alright," Bailey rushing to Zack and sitting him down next to Cody, "sit here and don't move. (To Cody) Can you take care of your burn?"

"Yes," Cody answered.

"Good," Bailey replied getting up with the canteens, "because London and I are going to get water, hopefully that will help."

London stared at Bailey, "What, I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Bailey said dragging London onto her feet, "you have been sulking long enough, time to help out."

London gave out a moan as she went with Bailey into the forest; Zack then turned to Cody and said, "Who put her in charged?" Zack then fell backwards onto the ground and fell asleep; Cody checked Zack's pulse to see if he was ok, which he was; Cody then decided just to sit there and relax after what has been an eventful day so far.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 11, some more humor here, hoped you enjoyed it. I now need to work on the next chapter for the Story 'Moment of Weakness' and submit it to Hurricane 13 before I update this story, I'm a bit overdue. Please Review_

**Special Announcement:**

_This story has now officially received more hits than any story I have ever written. Due to this and the overwhelmingly positive reviews, I am now beginning to brainstorm ideas for a sequel to this story. I have this story all planned out already and it will likely go on for, at the most, 10-12 more chapters; which I will be posting at a faster rate than I have been, hopefully back to the way it was when I started writing it. Thank You_


	12. Details

_4:45 P.M, Day One, the Beach._

Zack was still laying on the ground out cold; Cody, meanwhile, was looking through the pill bottles. Cody was checking which ones were opened and counted the pills to determine what Zack took and how much. Cody finished up the counting and began looking at the ingredients of each medicine to determine if Zack was in any real danger, "Let's see you took this, this, and this."

Cody finished up and looked at Zack and said, "Oh yeah, you'll be alright."

Cody had determined that Zack's life was in no real danger, so he put all the medicine away and continued to rest his back.

--------------------------

_The Forrest_

Meanwhile, Bailey and London were walking through the forest looking for a fresh water stream. London was being a pain, like usual, and Bailey was being driven to the edge of insanity, thanks to London's complaining. Bailey has had to withstand a lot from London recently, with the thing involving her and Cody, London complaining on the island, and just London being her usual self, which unpleasant at the best of times; Bailey nerves has been tested to the point that she has been resisting the urge to punch London for hours now.

"How much longer," London moaned.

"London," Bailey said before stopping to keep herself from London, "I don't know, it's not like I have a map of the island. Just please, stop complaining."

"What else is there for me to do," London moaned.

"I don't know," Bailey saw a stream, "Think of something to talk about, and there's a stream."

"Good," London was referring to the stream before thinking of something to talk to Bailey about, "So, what happened…"

"NAHNAHNAH," Bailey screamed regretting what she said about starting conversation, "anything but that."

"Was it not good," London asked, "you know cuddling Cody."

"Well," Bailey started, "not exactly."

"So it was good," London was a persistent as Zack, "I knew it."

Bailey smiled, "Yes, and you want to know what the best part of it was?"

"What," London asked smiling for the first time for a while."

Bailey's smile went away, "Us waking up to see you gawking at us as if you were watching some sort of a porno."

"I thought the two of you were cute together," London said as they reached the stream.

"Whatever," Bailey said as she began filling up the canteens.

---------------------------

_The Beach_

Later, Cody was snapping his fingers at Zack's face while he was still sleeping. Cody sighed and said to himself, "God, what I wouldn't do for a feather and some shaving cream right now."

"Hey," Bailey said as she and London emerged from the forest, "Thirsty."

"Yes," Cody said as Bailey tossed him a canteen, Cody then drank some water.

"So," Bailey sat down next to Cody while London returned to her sulking, "how's Zack?"

"Fine," Cody answered, "He didn't Overdose."

Bailey looked confuse, "But he was all…"

"He was high yes," Cody explained, "But he didn't overdose, the pills he took all had a drowsiness effect and the combination put him to sleep."

"So he's just asleep," Bailey understood what Cody was saying perfectly.

"Yep," Cody took another drink, "He'll be up in a few hours. Hey, we need more wood."

"Already," Bailey said aggravated, "can you move?"

"I don't know," Cody said as he was told not to move from the seated up position at all.

"London," Bailey got up, "Can he move now?"

"If I say yes," London knew that he couldn't move but she didn't want to do anything, "can I stay here?"

"Come on," Bailey walked towards the forest as London reluctantly followed, not even bothering to argue with her.

-------------

Several hours later, Zack woke up to see Cody walking around, "See you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Cody was stretching his back, "How are you?"

"Fine," Zack took a drink of water, "I'm fine, and where are Bailey and London?"

"After they got the wood," Cody explained, "They went out to look at some flowers Bailey thought were interesting. She was all excited, London was moaning as Bailey dragged her along; basic procedure at this point. They also told me I can move around now, so I'm stretching."

Zack continued to re-hydrate himself before saying, "Speaking of Bailey."

"No," Cody fell to his knees, "Why? Did you give yourself brain damage? Why can't you just leave it alone?"

Zack laughed, "The fact that you ask that shows how little you really know me. I just want to hear details."

"You're not going to get them," Cody was tired of this conversation and was desperate to end it, "at least not from me."

"Why not," Zack asked as if offended, "You're not going to give your twin brother details about this huge event."

"I don't have any details," Cody appeared to be serious as if he was being open about the whole thing.

"How can you not have details," Zack didn't understand what Cody was talking about.

"Because," Cody decided to tell the truth, "I don't know what happened; I went into the bed first."

"Eh," Zack was stunned for a moment, "Wait what?"

"Ok," Cody went up to Zack, "here's the story; we were doing our research project, I got tired, she suggested I take a nap, I though it would be rude to sleep in her bed while she was in the room so I went into London's. I got into the bed, fell asleep, and when I woke up Bailey was in the bed with me and London was staring at us as if she was watching a dirty movie."

Zack was a bit shocked, "So, you didn't make a move on Bailey; she…OHHH…I'm talking to the wrong person?"

"Exactly," Cody was happy to put an end to this, "When you find out what happened let me know."

"What," Zack was still confused about one thing, "You and Bailey didn't talk about what happened?"

"No," Cody explained, "with the shockwaves the whole thing sent across the ship, we felt it best to try to forget it ever happened; a lot of good that did."

Cody got up and began walking around to stretch his back, Zack meanwhile was only more intrigued; Zack whispered to himself, "She made a move on him…this just got a lot more interesting."

**Author's Note:**

Here's Chapter 12, was meant to be two different chapters; but they each ended up to short so I merged them together. Now it's revealed that Bailey made a move on Cody, instead of the other way around; how? Keep reading to find out. Please Review


	13. They're Gone and On the Brink

_8:35 P.M, Day One-The Beach_

Zack and Cody were on the beach relaxing when London and Bailey came out of the forest and joined them.

"Hey," Bailey said to them, "How are you two feeling?"

"Better," They both said together.

"How are you two," Cody asked.

"Good," Bailey said as she sat next by the fire.

"Terrible," London said in no better mood at all, "I'm tired, I'm sticky, I swallowed a bug, and the Boat is still not back. Cody, where's the boat?"

"It's obviously not here," Cody said annoyed with London.

"Why not," London was frantic, "I can't stay here anymore."

Cody stared at London briefly, "London, it hasn't even been 24 hours. You know, and more importantly they know, that we always sneak off for some crazy reason. They probably assumed that we were goofing off somewhere on the ship when we didn't show up for class; they're probably just now realizing that we're not on the boat, which means they won't be here until late tomorrow."

"Don't tell me that," London grabbed Cody, "I don't want to hear that."

"Well," Cody said wishing for London to let go, "there's a chance they found out right away and they'll show up during the night."

"Fine," London let him go and she went and sat down staring at the horizon, "Then I'll sit here and wait."

"You're going to just sit there and stare at the horizon waiting for the boat," Cody was amazed by this, "London, that's like watching water boil."

"SHUT UP," London screamed before going completely silent staring at the horizon.

Cody just took a step back towards Zack and Bailey and whispered, "I think London's going off the deep end."

Bailey leaned in and whispered back, "what was your first hint? I'm taking a nap."

Bailey went to lie down while Zack and Cody went back to doing nothing.

-----------------------------------------------

_8:30 A.M, Day One, The S.S. Tipton, Classroom_

Miss Tutweiller was taking attendance, "Woody."

"Here," Woody answered.

Miss Tutweiller continued with the roll count, "Cody."

There was no answer, she looked to see that he wasn't there; Cody hasn't missed a single class all year, and now with no explanation he's absent. Miss Tutweiller also at that moment realized that London, Zack, and Bailey were also missing, "Where are Cody, Bailey, Zack, and London?"

Woody realized that she was talking to him, "Not here."

"I can see that," Miss Tutweiller obviously believed that Woody was covering for them, "I'm asking you where they are."

"I don't know," Woody said telling the truth, he wasn't included in Zack's plan to get on the island.

"I'll be right back," Miss Tutweiller left the room to go talk to Moseby about the missing students.

Mr. Moseby was relaxing in his office, taking a break from work for a bit, when Miss Tutweiller came into the office, "They're not in class."

"Who," Moseby asked.

"Who would you think," Miss Tutweiller wasn't being specific but she didn't mean to be.

"Oh," Moseby caught on, "Zack and London, don't worry they're probably still mad about not being able to go to the island."

"Cody and Bailey are also absent," that statement took Moseby completely by surprise.

"What," He finally got up, showing concern, "All four of them are not in class."

"No," Miss Tutweiller replied.

Moseby thought for a bit, "How long did you wait for them to show up?"

Miss Tutweiller was silent for a moment, "I didn't."

"There you go," Moseby was relieved, "Maybe they were just late; let's go back and see if they're back."

The two of them went to the door of the classroom and looked in to see that they had yet entered the class.

"They're still not there," Miss Tutweiller was starting to panic.

"Oh god," Mr. Moseby was also panicking, "Do you know what this means? It means that Zack and London are up to no good in some plan for revenge."

Miss Tutweiller stared at him as if he was crazy, "Are you serious?"

"Look," Mr. Moseby answered making a point, "you have no idea the kind of damage Zack and London can cause when their mad about something; we have to find them."

"What about Cody and Bailey," Miss Tutweiller asked not bothering with Moseby's paranoia.

"Oh," Moseby didn't give it a lot of thought, "don't worry about them, just check all the beds."

Moseby was of course referring to Cody and Bailey sleeping in the same bed, he was convinced that something did happen. The two them then began what would be an all day search.

-----------------------------------

6:45 P.M Moseby's office

Miss Tutweiller entered Moseby's office, "They're not here."

"If they were in here I would see them," Moseby obviously didn't get what she was saying.

"No," Miss Tutweiller was really panicking now, "They're not on the boat."

Moseby looked at her shocked, "What?"

"We looked all over the ship," Miss Tutweiller was breathing fast, "we couldn't find them; we then saw that one of the small motor boats is missing. They went to the island during the night and we left them there. We marooned four students."

"Oh my God," Moseby got out his cell, "I'll call the captain; just relax."

"Ok," she started to take deep breathes while Moseby called the captain.

"Hello Captain," Moseby said to the phone, "we need to go back to that island, we left some students on it…the same reason you needed to care the last time I asked you to do this, one of them is London Tipton."

The boat began to turn but then it shook with what sounded like an explosion. Moseby went back to talking to the captain, "What happened…I'll wait… (To Miss Tutweiller) He's finding out… (back on the phone) Captain…what…how long…ok well thank you."

"What," Miss Tutweiller asked as Moseby hanged up the phone.

"You see," Moseby explained, "we've been running the engines at full speed to get to Spain on time and the attempt to turn caused them to…break down, but the captain said it can be fix."

"How long," Miss Tutweiller asked concerned for her students.

Mr. Moseby was reluctant to answer, "We won't be able to get back until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh my God," Miss Tutwiller was concerned, "can they last that long."

"They'll have to."

----------------------------------

10:35 P.M The Beach

Zack, Cody, and Bailey were eating by the fire, a last snack before going to sleep. They were worn out after the day they each had; from Zack's hand, Cody's back, and Bailey's issue with London, they were all done for the day. They were ready to go to sleep and end the day.

"I'm rather concerned her," Cody said referring to London who was still sitting staring at the horizon, "she's been sitting there like that for exactly two hours, she hasn't moved a muscle. I'm think she may be on the brink of a breakdown."

"What do you think she's been having all day," Bailey said pointing out what a pain she's been.

"Not an emotional breakdown like she's been having," Cody explained, expressing his concerns, "I mean a 'mental' breakdown; I think she's going through some sort of withdrawal."

"From what," Zack asked in disbelief, "being rich?"

"Yeah," Bailey agreed, "you can't get addicted to being rich."

Cody laughed, "Well, apparently you can; probably the same way one gets addicted to gambling or porn. I seriously think she can completely lose it."

Zack was now getting concerned, "what happens when she loses it?"

"I don't know," Cody answered, "but if the Ship doesn't come back tomorrow, I think we'll all be in trouble."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 13, we see what happened on the Tipton during day 1 and know we begin to she London reach 'The Brink'; will she snap, just wait and see. I have the sequel all planned out, so I just need to finish this story. I would like to thank Alex for pointing out the Dialog mistake I made in the first chapter, I fixed it. Please Review_

**New Story Alert:**

_I began a new story: Pokemon-The Prince of Darkness. I don't how many of you are interested in Pokemon, but I would appreciate it if you would read the story; it has a lot of sentimental value to me as it is the first story I EVER came up with and I would love to read what you think of it.(if you choose to read it._


	14. Having Fun

_9:48 A.M, Day two, the beach_

Cody woke up to see Bailey up and about, while Zack was still sleeping.

"Morning," Bailey said to Cody, "How was your night?"

"Probably the same as yours," Cody answered as Zack woke up; Cody turned to him and said, "Good morning sunshine."

"Hey," Zack sat up rubbing his eyes, "is the boat back?"

"Nope," Bailey answered as it was the first thing she checked when she got up, "looks like Cody was right, we'll be here for at least another day."

"Great," Zack was not looking forward to spending another day on the island, "that's just great."

Cody stood up, "How about London?"

Bailey just pointed over to London who was in the same spot she was in the night before; the difference was that London had fallen asleep and fell over sideways.

"How long do you think she was up until she went to sleep," Cody asked as he, Zack, and Bailey walked over to London.

"I don't know," Bailey answered, "It could've been just an hour ago for all we know."

"Yeah," Cody said thinking for a bit, "Well…just leave her there; I doubt she'll go anywhere."

"Can't the boat just come back already," Zack was tired of being stuck on the island, "I mean I'm so bored, what is there to do?"

Bailey was annoyed at the fact that Zack was starting to sound like London; but she then remembered something from the day before, "I got something we can do."

"What," Zack asked curious about what Bailey could possibly be referring to.

Bailey smiled, "Just follow me and I'll show you."

"To Where," Cody asked also curious about what she was talking about.

"It's a surprise," Bailey said walking into the forest, "well come on."

Zack and Cody followed Bailey into the forest.

-----------

11:02 A.M, The Forest

The three of them were still walking through the forest; Bailey still hasn't enlightened Zack or Cody to where she was taking them.

"We've been walking for over an hour," Zack said tired.

"Just a bit further," Bailey was ahead of Zack and Cody who lagged on behind her.

Cody leaned in to Zack and said, "where do you think she's taking us?"

"If I had to guess," Zack smiled, "I would say Bailey got island fever and she's taking us to a cave to have sex with both of us."

Cody stared at Zack for a moment, "That's funny, you're really funny."

"I don't know where she's taking us," Zack said being serious, "but anything is better than sitting on that beach doing nothing."

"Ok," Bailey said as they reached a clearing, "here we are; London and I found this yesterday when we were looking at the flowers."

They entered the clearing to she a small waterfall with a lake, it was a beautiful scene; Zack and Cody just stared and said in unison, "Wow."

Bailey then took off her shirt and shorts leaving only her two piece swimsuit that she was wearing underneath, "want a swim?"

Zack and Cody just stared at each other and proceeded to take there shirts off, they were wearing there swimsuits; they were all prepared to swim when they arrived on the island. Bailey ran up a hill to a ledge above the water when Zack asked, "couldn't we swim on the beach?"

"Yeah," Bailey said went to the ledge, "But here we have something to jump off of."

Bailey then jumped off the ledge and fell into the water; Zack just looked at Cody and said, "The woman has a point."

"Yeah," Cody replied as Zack went to join Bailey by jumping into the water, Cody didn't follow.

"Are you coming," Zack asked seeing that Cody wasn't going to jump off the ledge.

Cody began walking down the hill, "I would, but my back, I don't want to hurt it again; I'll meet you in the water."

"Ok," Zack then jumped into the water as Cody ran into the water from the shore. The three of them then went on to have fun for the first time; they enjoyed themselves splashing and dunking each other, losing track of time. Bailey was happy to be getting some time away from London, the time she spent in the water helped remove the stress that had built up over the last day. Zack was happy just to be doing something besides nothing and Cody was, of course, happy to be having fun with Bailey.

After hours of good fun the three of them decided to head back to the Beach.

----------

_2:29 P.M, the Beach_

The three of them were leaving the forest and getting back on the beach.

"Man that great," Zack after having a great time, "it was great to have some fun; but now I'm hungry."

Cody and Bailey laughed as Zack went to eat something; Cody looked ahead to see that London was still sleeping in the same spot, "She's still asleep."

"Wow," Bailey was amazed, "She must have been up all night."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "and I'm willing to bet she didn't move a muscle at all the whole time."

Bailey laughed, "That's probably true."

Cody then noticed that the boat hadn't returned yet, "It's still not here; it should have been back by now."

"Well," Bailey added, "It's not, so we will have to wait."

Zack rejoined them while he was eating a pear, "Well, I can tell you one thing, London is not going to be happy when she wakes up."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "May god help us all when that happens."

Zack finished up the pear, "well, we're out of food."

Cody and Bailey just stared at Zack for a moment before Bailey asked, "How are we out of food? London and I got a bunch of food yesterday."

Cody sighed, "True, but London spent most of yesterday doing nothing but eating."

Bailey moaned a bit, "Well this is great, now we need to get more food."

"About you and I go get some more food," Zack said really wanting to get some time alone with Bailey to talk to her about what happened between her and Cody.

"Alright," Bailey wasn't thinking about being alone with the pestering Zack but about getting away from London before she wakes up.

"Wait," Cody said scared, "You can't leave me alone with London."

Zack was desperate to get time alone with Bailey; he just needed to know what happened, "Well, she can wake up soon; you need to stay here."

"But," Cody was legitimately scared for his life, "I told her the boat would be back by now; if she wakes up she'll kill me."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Zack then rushed off taking Bailey with him, leaving Cody alone with London who was still sleeping.

"God Help Me," Cody said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

_Here we go, next chapter it's all revealed; What Happened between Cody and Bailey? it will be revealed next chapter. So Stay Tuned. Please Review_

_I also decided to let them have some fun in this chapter, no plot or relationship development just a chance to have a good time; I figured it was good after what the characters have been through.  
_


	15. The Story

_3:09 P.M, Day Two, The Beach_

Cody was walking around the beach bored; he was amazed at the fact the boat had no yet returned. This also led to anxiety for him, he had told London that the boat would be back around this time; this worried Cody because London's behavior had been becoming increasingly disturbing, from simply wining and being irritable to staring blankly at the horizon all night. Though Cody was partially concerned for London's well being, as she had been lying in the sun all day, his main concern is how she would react to still being stuck on the island.

---------------------------------

_Meanwhile, The Forest_

Bailey and Zack were looking around for food, this was difficult as Bailey and London had cleared the immediate area out the day before. Zack, however, was not interested in gathering food as he was interested in finally learning what happened between Cody and Bailey.

"So," Zack said getting right to the point, "Why would you climb into bed with Cody?

"Oh my God," Bailey irritated by not only the fact that Zack was once again pressing this but also the fact that he was now aware that is was her that made the move on Cody.

"What," Zack asked, "I don't enjoy pestering you about this."

"You don't," Bailey asked not believing him.

"Ok," Zack admitted, "I enjoy it a little."

"That's what I thought," Bailey continued to search for food.

"Come on Bailey," Zack said as he was annoyed with not knowing, "I mean, why no tell someone; you're not even talking to Cody."

"Well," Bailey turned to Zack weakened and on the brink of breaking, "Why should I talk to you?"

Zack laughed, "I'm all you got at this point."

"Fine," Bailey said going into a small clearing, "I'll talk to you."

"Really," Zack was shocked by how easy that was, "ok, so what happened?"

Bailey sat down on the ground while Zack was on a log; Bailey proceeded to tell him what happened, "We were doing a research project."

"You told me that," Zack said wishing to skip through things he already knew.

Bailey continued, "Well, he decided to take a nap and I was working by myself for a while and I need help on something he would know. Instead of waking him, I decided to go through his notes for something to help, and…"

"And," Zack said wanting her to continue, "What?"

"I found a folder," Bailey explained, "An unmarked folder."

"What was in the folder," Zack asked curious.

"Poems," Bailey answered, "Love poems."

"About you," Zack laughed a bit, "yes, poetry; the woman's Achilles Heel."

Bailey began to think about the poems, "they were just the sweetest thing I ever read and…"

"…You decided to crawl into bed with Cody," Zack finished the sentence for her.

Bailey lied down on the ground, "It was something I just did on impulse, you know, I knew he liked me, but not like the way he described in the poems; I just didn't how to react."

"He didn't wake up," Zack asked as he grabbed a small stick.

"No," Bailey answered, "he didn't wake up; and then London showed up and then everyone knew. It was all just so humiliating, I just wanted pretend it didn't happen; and Cody just agreed, he didn't even try to convince me to talk about what happened."

"I see," Zack started twirling the stick as he took the position of a psychiatrist on his chair while Bailey was in the position of the patient on the couch; Zack then asked, "How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know," Bailey answered, "upset, I really put myself out there and he did nothing. I don't even know how he actually feels about me anymore."

"Look," Zack tossed the stick away, "Cody isn't a 'man' in the stereotypical sense; he's not going to make a move just because you made a move on him, he…"

"Respects woman too much," Bailey interrupted.

"Yeah let's go with that," Zack said as he and Bailey stood up.

"That's the story," Bailey said as she resumed her search for food, "ok, the game's over."

Zack laughed, "Oh no."

Bailey turned to him, "What?"

"The Game's not over," Zack answered smiling, "You just changed the rules; the rules now are to get you and Cody to talk about what happened."

"No," Bailey said walking away, "it's pretty clear he doesn't want to talk."

"Interesting," Zack said following Bailey, "That's what he said about you; you see, you both think the other doesn't want to talk when in fact you both do. So just talk to each other."

"We'll see," Bailey continued to walk before turning back to Zack, "by the way, did I catch you using stereotypical correctly in a sentence."

"Yes," Zack went up to her, "all I had to do besides swimming and manual labor is reading Cody's dictionary, which for some reason he carries around with him. It's actually full of good information; I figured that something with the word 'dick' in its name would be worthless."

Bailey smiled, "Well, goes to show you; you never judge a book by it's cover."

Bailey and Zack then went on to continue their search.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for how long it took to get this up, I was swamped in college work. Nothing was harder in crafting this story then trying to come up with a reason for why Bailey would make a move on Cody.(Especially since it was a last minute addition to the plot) I think I did well here, but please give your opinion. Please Review._

_Also, I'm not going to be doing a sequel; at least not immediately following this story. I wish to move into the action/tragedy genre with Star Trek and Kim Possible, as well as work on the stories I already started. I will eventually get to working on a sequel but it won't be for a while after I'm done with this one. Sorry, I just have interest in action again._


	16. The Breakdown

_4:30 P.M, The Beach, Day two_

Cody was putting some fresh wood on the fire when Zack and Bailey emerged from the fire carrying food. Cody stood up saying, "That took a while."

Bailey put her food down, "Well, London and I grabbed a lot the last time. We had to go out far to find more."

Cody nodded, "At least you're getting your exercise."

"I guess," Bailey said as Zack threw down the food he got.

"She's still out," Zack said noting the fact that London was still not awake.

"I know," Cody added, "There are two explanations; one, she fell asleep right when we woke up, two, she lapsed into a comma. Personally, I'm hoping for the latter."

"I'll go check on her," Bailey said walking over to London; she was followed by Zack, "Leave me alone."

"Bailey," Zack said as they got away from Cody, "talk."

"No," Bailey replied, "I won't."

"Why not," Zack asked.

"Just leave me alone," Bailey walked away.

Zack walked over to Cody and said, "So…you write poetry."

"What," Cody responded startled.

Zack decided not to play games and just get to the point, "You wrote love poems about Bailey."

"How do you know," Cody asked.

"Because," Zack answered, "she knows, she read them; that's why she cuddled you."

"Ok," Cody replied obviously not getting what Zack was implying.

"Ok," Zack was getting frustrated, "So, go talk to her about it."

Cody shook his head, "No."

"Why not," Zack asked confused.

"I don't know what to say," Cody explained, "What she'll say."

"Oh my God," Zack was really agitated now, "what is it with you 'shy' people? She crawled into bed with you, it's quite clear that she loves you; all you need to do is talk-"

"I can't," Cody interrupted.

"Why not," Zack asked again.

"I just can't," Cody walked away.

Zack turned and walked towards Bailey while saying to himself, "Why do I have to do this by myself."

"No," Bailey said seeing Zack coming towards her, "I'm not talking to him."

"Why," Zack said, "Just give me a good reason."

Bailey thought for a moment, "I just won't."

"Oh that's good," Zack said before London abruptly sat up causing Zack to pause before finally saying, "Uh Oh."

London stood up and began walking around clearly scanning the horizon for the boat; Cody came running over not wishing to be alone as Zack said, "The boat's not here."

"I can see that," Cody responded.

Zack took a deep breath, "Ever get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen?"

London came stomping over to the three of them and screamed, "Where's the boat?"

"Not here," Cody answered.

"Why not," London screamed, "you said it would be back by now."

"I know," Cody replied fearing for his life, "I'm sorry I was wrong."

"Wrong," London began to twitch, "I can't stay here for much longer."

"London," Cody said disturbed, "it's been two days."

"Well," London said clearly having a meltdown, "what am I suppose to wear?"

"What you have on," Bailey answered, "or what you wore when we first got here."

London slowly turned to Bailey and whispered, "What."

Cody and Zack took a step back away from Bailey as London walked towards here causing Bailey to back up. London was twitching and breathing erratically as she said, "Look, I don't wear things twice; I've never worn the same dress twice, the same shoes, bra, necklace, rings, I'VE NEVER EVEN USED THE SAME BRAND OF TAMPONS TWICE!!!!"

"London," Bailey was really spooked, "you're scaring me."

"Oh," London said laughing, "I'm scaring you, HAHAHAHA; I'm scaring you, I'm sorry. Maybe we should talk about you and Cody; is your relationship Romantic, Sexual, or is it just plutonic…I…DON'T…CARE…I don't care about the relationship between a Nerdy Teen and a piece of Farm Girl Trash."

At that moment, Bailey delivered a hard right hook right into London's face, knocking her out immediately; Zack and Cody stared in shock as Bailey took a deep breath land looked at them saying, "That felt good."

"It looked good," Zack replied as Bailey smiled.

"Well," Cody said checking London, "It's now clear that London is going through a withdrawal of some kind."

Bailey nodded in agreement, "Did you see the way she was twitching?"

"Yeah," Cody added, "but she was also speaking intelligently, using words like plutonic; that alone is scary."

Zack laughed, "I don't even know what plutonic means."

"What are we going to do with her," Bailey asked Cody.

"Well," Cody answered, "She's definitely been in the sun to long, good thing the sun will be going down soon; but, people going through withdrawal can become quite violent."

"So," Bailey asked, "What are we going to do?"

Cody shrugged, "We'll need to find a way to restrain her."

Zack then saw rope in the boat they used to get to the island, "I have an idea."

-----------------------------------------

_7:30 P.M_

Bailey, Zack, and Cody were sitting around the fire having a good time when London screamed, "Hey!!"

She was tied to a tree at the entrance to the forest, "Hey, can you please untie me."

"London," Cody responded, "we've been over this, we're not letting you go, it's not safe."

London moaned, "I'll be fine."

"I mean our safety," Cody responded.

"This night should be fun," Bailey said to Zack and Cody, "Campfire, food, water, a crazy person."

"Don't talk about me behind my back," London screamed, the others tried to ignore her.

"Well," Zack added on to Bailey's remarks, "It could be worse, London could not be tied up."

London gave out a loud high pitched scream of frustration, **"EXPLETIVE DELETED** You."

"London," Cody yelled at London like a parent yelling at a child, "Language."

"Ok," Zack said trying to ignore London, "since I have you both in one location."

"Forget it," Bailey said not wishing to go into that.

"Why," Zack asked, "Your both next to each other.

"I guess what she's saying is," Cody said before Bailey joined in with him saying, "BACK OFF."

"Fine," Zack said giving up, "but I still think the two of you are going to kiss."

"If you say so," Cody said as Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Zack was confused, "the two of you are now both, together, refusing to talk to each other."

"And," Bailey asked, she and Cody were now trying to confuse to Zack in hopes that he would back off, not wishing to stress his mind trying to figure out what they were saying. The strategy worked as Zack decided not to answer Bailey.

"Zack," London said still trying to convince them to untie her, "I'll make out with Bailey if you untie me."

Zack smiled, "I would agree to that if I didn't know you were lying."

London screamed, "Don't call me a liar you little bastard."

"London," Cody yelled, "Language."

London then started crying; Bailey just sighed and said, "This is going to be a long night."

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 16, heading into act 3 now. First Act was getting stuck on the Island, Second act was surviving on the Island, and now we're in act 3, which obviously has to deal with London's Breakdown. Just wait and see what happens. Also, we see here Cody and Bailey actually working together to keep from talking to each other, this will make more sense in the next chapter. Please Review_

_Also, My College Semester is now over, which means more time to write. Which means that there will be an immediate sequel._

_Oh, one more thing; you may have noticed the SPAMMING of this story, I've already deleted my Star Trek story which was attracting the jerks but please do me a favor and report everyone of the SPAM Reviews. I would like nothing more than to get rid of them, I've already sent an email to the administrator weeks ago, but I would still appreciate your help here._


	17. The Talk and the Escape

_11:35 P.M, The Beach, Day Two_

Cody and Bailey were sitting by the fire while Zack was sleeping, Bailey looked over and saw that he was asleep and said, "Zack's out."

"That's good," Cody replied before looking over to London, "London's asleep to."

"Thank God," Bailey said relieved, "that just leaves you and me."

"I guess," Cody said, "You know…Zack was right…we should talk."

"I know," Bailey replied looking over to Zack sleeping, "I just didn't want to talk in front of him."

"Same here," Cody added, "but now it's just the two of us, we probably should talk."

"I guess," Bailey nodded.

The two of them sat there silent for a moment before Cody finally said, "Well…this is sort of awkward, maybe we should…say something."

"Yeah," Bailey had no idea on where to start, "that would be a good way to…start talking."

"Yep," Cody said before they both went silent for a few seconds, "Ok, I'll go first; you're the one you wanted to pretend that the whole thing didn't happen."

"Yes," Bailey responded, "but you didn't even argue."

Cody was trying to figure out what she meant, "So…wait…you're mad because I decided to do what you wanted."

"I'm not mad," Bailey answered, "It's just."

"What," Cody asked.

"I don't know how you feel about me," Bailey answered much to the shock and confusion of Cody.

"How is that possible," Cody asked, "I mean…you read the poems-"

"Yes," Bailey answered, "but if really cared you would've wanted to talk about it instead of just pretending it didn't happen."

"So what," Cody was still not following, "the whole thing was an elaborate test."

"No," Bailey was starting to get stressed out.

Cody was finding it difficult to keep track of what exactly they were talking about, "then what?"

"I don't know," Bailey was also having trouble keeping track of what they were talking about.

"Wait," Cody said putting the conversation on hold, "Are we talking about the cuddling, the relationship, the cover up, the poems, what?"

Bailey thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know."

Cody sat there confused, "then what have we been talking about?"

"I don't know anymore," Bailey answered before deciding to call it quits, "I'm too tired for this; I'm going to bed."

Bailey laid down, Cody soon followed and the two of them went to sleep.

-------

_Sunrise, day three _

Cody and Bailey woke up to see Zack by the fire.

"Good morning," Zack said smiling.

"What's with you," Bailey asked Zack.

"Isn't it obvious," Cody answered for Zack.

Bailey looked at Cody for a while, "What?"

"Come on," Cody answered, "You didn't expect him to just fall asleep and miss the opportunity to listen in on our conversation."

"Why didn't you say anything," Bailey asked Cody.

"I didn't know at the time of the conversation," Cody answered, "but I just tell from the look on his face that he heard our conversation."

Zack laughed, "And it was the worst 'talk' I ever heard two people have."

"Shut up," Bailey said tired of Zack's constant badgering.

"Fine," Zack answered staring at the horizon, "I'll just sit here and look at that last blinking star."

"Blinking star," Cody said looking at the horizon seeing a blinking light, "Zack, that's not a star."

Zack shrugged, "I'm to tired to know the difference."

Cody took out binoculars and looked for a moment before he got excited and yelled, "It's the boat."

"What," Bailey screamed as she and Zack ran next to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Cody answered as they all started to jump up and down, "it's the boat…Their coming back…their still hours away…but their coming back."

The three of them were jumping around and hugging each other, they were so happy that they would finally get off the island. This continued for several minutes until Bailey spun around in excitement and suddenly stopped screaming, "LONDON'S GONE!!!!!!!!"

"What," Cody yelled and he and Zack spun around to see that London was indeed gone.

"How," Zack asked in amazement, "When…How…where…How?"

Bailey ran over and inspected the rope, "All the knots are still tied, looks like she just squeezed out…how the hell did she do that?"

"Where would she go," Zack asked.

"I don't know," Cody answered, "But we can't leave her out there, she's not herself…god only knows what she could do to herself."

"Then let's go find her," Bailey said as Cody went and got three compasses.

"Ok," Cody said handing Zack and Bailey Compasses, "Remember, we're on the southern end of the island… we'll split up and find her."

"What do we do when we do find her," Zack asked.

Cody thought for a moment, "Flares."

"Right," Bailey ran over to the boat they used to get on the island and grabbed three flares and handed two of them to Zack and Cody.

"There were three flares," Cody asked amazed, everything seemed to be in good supply recently; the rope to tie up London, the medicine, the blankets, etc.

"Yeah," Bailey answered also amazed, "It seems that there is always enough supplies."

"Odd," Cody added, "Well, enough of that; alright, when you find London send up the flare."

"Got it," Zack said as the three of them went out into the forest in search of London.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for taking so long, had writer's block._

_Not to proud of this chapter in terms of the conversation between Cody and Bailey; I wanted something more romantic, but I'm not really good with romance so I went with more comedy. There will be an actually romantic moment between them in the next chapter, I promise. Please review_


	18. Crystal Clear with a Touch of Insanity

_10:45 A.M: The Forrest_

Zack, Cody, and Bailey were all searching throughout the island for London; they had all split up and gone in different directions to cover more ground.

Bailey was near a stream as she called out, "London…London."

Meanwhile, Zack was doing the same about a mile away; he then heard a noise coming from the bushes, he turned towards the bush, "London?"

He stuck his head into the bush, "What the hell is that…that is one big bunny."

Meanwhile, Bailey was still looking around calling for London when suddenly she heard Zack scream from a distance, "AHHH…KILLER RABBIT, KILLER RABBIT; OH GOD, THIS IS JUST LIKE MONTY PYTHON."

Cody, who was near Bailey's position, heard the cry and said, "Ok."

He turned around and continued to look for London as if he didn't hear his brother; Bailey then came into his sight, "Hey Bailey, did you find London?"

"No," Bailey answered walking up to him, "hey…did you just hear Zack scream about a 'killer rabbit?"

"Yeah," Cody replied with a smile, "a small rabbit probably jumped on him and startled him."

Zack, meanwhile, was holding on to the base of a tree while his feet were in the bushes; he was being pulled to the point that his body was completely horizontal and off the ground. He struggled and yelled, "Get your paws off me, you damn dirty bunny!"

Zack kicked back several times before he lost his grip on the tree and was pulled into the bushes screaming.

Off in the distance, Cody and Bailey continued their search for London until Cody stopped and said, "Alright."

"What," Bailey asked confused.

"I had enough," Cody answered tired of the whole thing between them, "You said it wasn't clear how I felt about you."

Bailey looked at him for a bit, "Yeah."

"Well I'm going to tell you," Cody said before taking a deep breath, "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, I see you in my dreams, I can't stop thinking about you…do I need to go on…I love, ok, I…Love…You….is that cle-"

Bailey then suddenly walked up and kissed Cody square on the lips; after she broke off Cody stood there stunned before shaking his and simply asking, "Wait…That's all I had to say?"

"Cody," Bailey answered smiling, "that's all any guy has to say…from there it just depends on whether or not the girl loves him back."

Cody stared at her for a moment still a bit startled, "and…you do?"

Bailey didn't answer, she just kissed him again and said, "Is that clear honey?"

"Crystal," Cody said before the two of them kissed for a third time, at the end of which, almost as if on cue, Zack flare went up in the air.

The two of them stared at the flare for a bit before Bailey finally said, "I think Zack found London."

Cody nodded, "The timing of that was impeccable."

The two of them ran over to Zack's position, which was near a cave. When they got there they saw that his bathing suit was torn up. Cody looked at him and asked, "What the hell happened to you."

"I was attacked," Zack explained shaken up, "by a giant rabbit; it was so cute, but so viscous. I tried to get away, but it caught me and dragged me for a while before a grabbed a rock and smashed it over the head."

"Yeah," Cody said not believing Zack's story, "you fired the flare."

"Oh right," Zack said shaking off the shock as if it didn't happen, "Look footprints, they go right into the cave there."

Bailey looked in the cave, "Why would she go in there?"

"I don't know," Cody answered scratching his head, "but I'm not sure I want to go in there looking for her."

"I saw a hole that looks into it just up the hill," Zack said leading them up the mountain a bit until they reached the hole, "here it is."

"I don't remember a hole being here," Bailey said as the three of them got on their stomachs and crawled to the hole and looked down into the cave.

London had moved boulders and smaller rocks into it into a design that was quickly recognized by Zack, "Uh, Cody."

"Yes Zack," Cody replied looking into the cave.

Zack studied the cave a bit more, "doesn't that look a lot like-"

"Yeah it does," Cody interrupted also recognizing the design of the cave, "in fact, I think that's exactly what it's supposed to be."

Bailey, who was between Zack and Cody, looked at them and asked, "What, what does it look like?"

"Well," Cody answered, "it appears that London has designed that particular area to look exactly like the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, the detail is amazing; how did she move all those boulders?"

Bailey was intrigued, "Why would she design the cave like that?"

"I think we're about to find out," Zack said as London entered through what appeared to be her version of the main entrance.

"Hello," London said to the empty cave, "It's me back from Pari."

London walked down to a large rock, "Oh, hey Esteban; take theses will you."

She threw smaller rocks on the big rock and went over to another, larger rock and said, "Hey Mr. Moseby…But I don't want to…Well you tell daddy…fine, do you always have to do what daddy says…ok."

London then went to what was, based on its position, was the candy counter and said, "Hey Maddie."

Maddie, unlike the other people, was represented by a pile of dirt instead of a rock; London stood there in silence as if Maddie was talking to her before saying, "Whatever Maddie, I need to go; and do something about your hair and take a bath you look filthy."

London continued on with her little fantasy while, meanwhile, Zack, Cody, and Bailey stared at her with their mouths wide open in shock; the three of them crawled back away from the hole and stared at each other.

"That," Bailey started, "is incredibly disturbing."

Cody nodded, "no kidding."

"Yeah," Zack added, "London has definitely gone bye bye."

"Did you see her face," Bailey asked, "She really believes she's in the Tipton Hotel."

"You know what happened," Cody explained, "she went from being rich to being essentially dirt poor; first she started to go through a form of withdrawal, but ultimately she couldn't handle the change. So she retreated to a fantasy world."

"Well," Bailey said to the two of them, "what are we going to do about it?"

"I have an idea," Zack answered, "Let's just run in there and grab her…simple."

"Oh yeah," Cody said in a sarcastic tone, "let's go in and bull rush a mentally unstable girl with extensive training in martial arts…I'm sure that'll go over just great."

Bailey turned to Cody, "What ideas do you have?"

Cody sat there for a moment, "I'm thinking."

"Who says we need to do anything," Zack said prompting Cody and Bailey to stare at him, "What, I say we leave her there."

Bailey grunted in disgust, "We can't do that."

"Why not," Zack asked, "We know where she is, and I doubt she's going anywhere; we leave her there and when the boat comes we tell Moseby where she is."

"You know," Cody said to Bailey, "That's not that bad an idea."

"What," Bailey was amazed by the two of them, "you can't be serious."

"She'll be fine," Zack said as the three of them crawled back up to the hole, "Does she look like she needs immediate help?"

"I'm going up stairs to my room now," London said to a rock; she then turned and ran right into the cave wall, which she though was the elevator, and fell backwards onto her back.

Cody and Bailey looked at Zack who said, "Maybe we should get her out of there."

"I got it," Cody said, "the three of us need to make a net…well Bailey and I need to make a net."

"And then what," Zack asked.

"I don't know," Cody answered as they began to move away from the hole, "I'm making this up as I go."

About 15 minutes later, Zack was standing near the entrance of the cave when Cody came up with a large hand made net with hand made rope. Zack looked at the net and asked, "How did you do that so fast?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other before Cody answered, "I got an A in arts and crafts."

"And I'm from a farm," Bailey added as she turned to Cody, 'when we get back on the boat, we should nit."

"Oh yeah," Cody responded, "We can make blankets, sweaters…"

"And we should do pottery," Bailey added.

Zack stared at the two of them as they continued babbling before he finally interrupted, "Hey, what are you two a Couple now."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and answered in unison, "Yes."

"What," Zack was shocked, "When did this happen?"

"A little while ago," Bailey answered.

"We kissed," Cody added, "three times."

"I called it," Zack pointed at them, "But damn I missed it, kiss again."

Bailey quickly responded, "No."

"Why not," Cody asked Bailey who just gave him a look, "Ok…never mind. Alright, Bailey and I will prepare to throw the net on London when she comes out; Zack, you get London."

"W-W-Why do I have to do it," Zack asked concerned.

Cody walked up to him, "Look, you're Lex Luthor remember; face it, this is a situation that calls for street smarts."

"Fine," Zack was scared to go in the cave, "well, what do I do? I can't be me; she thinks one of those rocks is me."

"You're right," Cody thought about it, "Pretend to be her long lost identical twin sister…she's insane, she won't know the difference."

Zack stared at him for a moment before Cody added, "Just play to her fantasy."

"Ok," Zack took a deep breath, "Pray for me."

Zack then turned and entered the cave.

**Author's Note:**

_Here is chapter 18 at last, and only 2 chapters to go. With Bailey and Cody, I struggled with how to have them become a couple until finally I took a simple approach. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Zack tries to get London out of the cave. Please Review_

**Sequel News:**

_I am officially releasing the Title of the Sequel- 'The Romantic Life On Deck'. This is a ironic title since it is mostly comedy._


	19. Rescue from Seduction

_11:18 A.M, Day Three, The Cave_

Zack walked through the cave until he finally reached the area designed like the Tipton Hotel; he looked around for London, fascinated by the detail London put into the design of the cave, until he found her still laying unconscious from running into the wall. Zack approached her cautiously; his heart was racing, he had seen London flip people much larger than her just for surprising. He couldn't imagine what could happen if, in her insanity, she thought he was a stalker, a burglar, or something. As he got closer to her she suddenly sat up causing his heart to jump. She stood up, turned around, spotted Zack, and said, "Who are you?"

"Oh," Zack answered thinking desperately; He then whispered to himself, "Ok, play along with her fantasy."

London gasped, "Are you Orlando Bloom?"

Zack stared at her for a moment before finally answering, "YYYYEEEEESSS…yes I am."

"What about the restraining order," London asked.

"I lifted it," Zack answered with a fake smile on his, "I wanted to see you."

"Oh," London was giddy, "I'm so happy…I'll sing for you."

"No," Zack yelled knowing how bad a singer London is, "I mean, lots of girls do that; poor girls do things like that."

"You're right," She thought for a moment, "I know, I'll do opera."

"Oh God," Zack covered his ears as London Screamed at the top of her large lungs; the screeching sound of her voice reaching even the S.S Tipton.

"What was that," Woody asked on the Deck of the ship.

Moseby, who also heard the scream, ran to the Helicopter pilot, "Can't we leave yet?"

"Sorry," The pilot answered, "Not enough fuel; the boats are completely out of fuel and we still need to get closer to get there and back with the Helicopter."

"What," Moseby was a bit astonished, "they took the only boat with fuel."

"Appears so," The pilot answered.

"Zack," Moseby said as if he was talking about his arch-enemy and then asked the pilot, "How long?"

The pilot went on his head set radio and looked at him, "30 minutes."

Meanwhile, Zack uncovered his ears and noticed that the hole in the cave ceiling had expanded, "That explains the hole."

"What hole," London asked smiling.

"Nothing," Zack answered, "Want to go out and…look at the moonlight. (Whispers) God, that was a cliché."

"It's not dark out," London replied.

Zack for a moment, "Maybe the last time you checked but when I came in here, you were knocked out."

"Right," London agreed, "The elevator door is broken."

"Yes," Zack was relieved to be getting somewhere with her, "who must been out for so long, it's now night out."

"Ok," London was still smiling, "but first…I made a painting of you."

"You made a painting," Zack said remembering the fact there was nothing in the cave but rocks, "With what?"

"Paint silly," London answered once again demonstrating the fact she had gone insane, "want to go up to my room and see it."

"Oh," Zack said with out thinking, "I've got to see this."

London led Zack to what represented her room, again, made with great detail. Zack looked around as London announced, "This is it."

"I don't see a painti-," Zack immediately realized he walked into a trap, "luring a celebrity into the bedroom…oh god."

He turned to leave only to see London in the way with a seductive look on her face, "Going somewhere? I thought we could have a little fun."

"Ok," Zack said as London advanced towards him, "This is awkward."

Zack backed up until fell backward onto what he can only determine was supposed to be London's bed; London then climbed on top of him as Zack began to panic, "Ok, you are no violating my personal spa-"

London cut him off by kissing him, injecting her tongue into his mouth; as she made out with him, Zack came up with an idea. He broke of the kiss and said, "London, is that a zit on your forehead?"

"What," London jumped off him and went to an imaginary mirror as Zack ran out of the room, "Orlando."

London chased after Zack who ran out of the cave screaming, "Now dang it now."

London ran out of the cave only to have the net thrown on her from above; Cody and Bailey ran down and tied the net off, with London kicking and screaming in the process. The three of them began to celebrate with Zack saying, "We did it."

"Yeah," Cody yelled as Bailey went in and kissed him; she then turned to Zack but immediately gasped and turned around. Cody meanwhile just cocked his head.

"What," Zack asked.

Cody chuckled, "Did you have a little fun in there?"

"What," Zack looked down to see he was aroused and turned away, "Hey…n-nothing happened alright."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other, smiled, and turned to him laughing; Zack turned back to them, "What are you laughing about?"

"Its payback time," Bailey answered smiling.

"What are you talking about," Zack asked a bit concerned.

Cody walked up to him, put his hand on his brother's shoulder and asked, "So, 'What Happened'?

Zack began to back up, "Don't start."

"Did you kiss her," Bailey asked.

"Shut up," Zack turned and started walking away.

"Did you get anywhere in the butt area," Cody was enjoying himself.

Zack turned to them and screamed, "Shut up!!!! You know what, you can carry her yourself."

As Zack continued to walk away, Cody and Bailey picked up London, who was still struggling; Cody then yelled out, "It's worth it…Loverboy."

"SHUT UP."

--------------------

_Half an Hour Later_

They were all on the beach, Bailey stood between Zack and Cody in front of London, who was tied up. Bailey looked at Cody, "What are we going to do with her?"

Cody looked at Bailey and then London, who just smiled at them blankly, "Nothing we can do but wait for rescue. And Zack, can I say that I am amazed that you didn't go along with her advance."

"Yeah," Zack had given up earlier and told them what happened, "I was tempted, but then I thought about what she would do to me when she got back to normal and remembered that I let her…seduce me."

Cody nodded, "You never struck me as a person who thinks that far ahead."

"I know," Zack agreed, "neither did I."

A little while later the Helicopter landed on the beach and Mr. Moseby got out and ran up to them, "Oh, you're ok…why is London tied up?"

Cody turned to him and answered, "She lost it."

Moseby looked at them for a second, "What do you mean 'she lost it'?"

"Watch," Cody looked at London, "London, what are you wearing?"

"Nothing," London answered despite the fact she was clothed, "I'm nude."

Cody smiled, "And do you know who we are?"

"Of course," London looked at Cody, "You're a towel boy, (Looked at Zack) That's Orlando Bloom, (Looked at Moseby) he's a Butler, (Looked at Bailey) and that's a hooker."

At that moment Bailey went into rage and attempted to charge at London, but was held back by Cody and Zack; as she was held back she screamed, "I have had it with you, you little piece of **Expletive Deleted"**

"Bailey," Cody yelled as Bailey put both of her hands on her mouth with her eyes wide, "Language!"

"I'm sorry," Bailey was ashamed of herself, "I don't know why I said that."

"Look," Moseby said hearing enough, "It's clear that you've been on this island to long, so let's go; I'll grab London."

Everyone then walked to the Helicopter, happy to finally be leaving the island.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 19, I have to say, it was interesting reading the reviews for the last chapter. Everyone thought that London was going to hurt Zack or something, no one who reviewed thought I would have London try to seduce him; I ofcourse had to be carefull not to make it an M rated scene. I figured it was the best way to have Cody and Bailey get some payback against Zack and, of course, set up the sequel. Stay Tuned for the Conclusion, Please Review_


	20. Snapping out of It

London was in a room with a psychiatrist who had been trying to get London back to her old self without any success. He now decided to do the ink blot test; he held up an ink blot card and asked her, "What do you see here?"

"Black smudge," London answered not getting the concept of the test.

"No," The Doctor said trying to explain the test, "What comes to your mind when you see this?"

London stared at it and stared at the doctor, "Black…Smudge."

The doctor took a deep breath, "What does the smudge look like to you?"

"Black," London said again as if she was talking to a stupid person, "Smudge."

"Look beyond the smudge," The doctor was becoming impatient, "What do you see beyond it?"

"I see you," London answered once again taking it too literally. The doctor stood up and left the room; he closed the door behind him and stared at Mr. Moseby, Bailey, and Cody who were right outside.

"That girl," The doctor was really annoyed, "Can not be helped?"

Cody thought for a moment, "Wait, how was an ink blot test supposed to help?"

"Look," The Doctor explained, "I was winging it at that point; I tried everything, none of it worked. That girl is completely impervious to psycho-examination and treatment, and it's not because she's smart either. You know, I'm supposed to be in Spain at a conference, but instead I'm stuck here examining the stupidest crazy person in the world. And it's all because of you meddling kids."

He stormed away as everyone kind of looked at each other before Moseby said, "You know, she seems to be acting as normal as she gets; maybe she's better."

"Let's check," Zack said as he went and opened the door.

He stuck his head into the room; London saw him, smiled and said, "Orlando."

He pulled his head back, closed the door, and turned to the others, "Nope."

"Don't worry," Moseby said as if he had an ace up his sleeve, "I've called in a marker."

"And here she is," Maddie said walking up to them.

"Maddie," Zack said happy to see her, "You're came here just to help London."

"Well," Maddie explained, "Moseby told me what happened, and I knew no one, not even him, knows London well enough to get her better. Speaking of which, Mr. Moseby, did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes," Moseby handed her two gym bags, "straight from inside her mattress; what are you going to do with it."

"Just watch," Maddie said as she went into the room, leaving the door open for the others to see in.

London saw her and said, "Hey Maddie."

Cody stared at Bailey and Zack, "Figures that she's the one she remembers."

"May I say," London said to Maddie, "you look great today, your hair is perfect; you are the most beautiful person in the world, much prettier than me."

Maddie stared at London wide eyed before turning to the others and saying, "I like her better this way."

They all gave her a look; she stomped her right foot, "Fine."

She walked up to London, opened one of the bags, and dumped it, pouring lots of hundred dollar bills on her; she repeated the process with the second bag, leaned over to her and said, "London, you're rich again."

She slapped London hard on the cheek, "Snap out of it."

London was startled for a moment before grabbing the money yelling, "I'm rich again, Yeah me."

"Who are they," Maddie asked pointing to the rest of the gang.

London looked at them, "Zack, Cody, Bailey, and Moseby."

Maddie nodded, "And where have you been the last several days?"

"On a deserted Island," London answered, "Where I went insane and tried to have sex with Zack who I thought was Orlando Bloom."

"What," Moseby yelled turning to Zack.

"Wow she remembered," Zack looked at Moseby who was giving him 'the stare', "I ran away."

"My job here is done," Maddie said as she left the room while London was in there celebrating, dancing and throwing money in the air.

------------------

_A few hours later_

Cody and Maddie were walking on the deck of the boat; Maddie was saying, "So, Moseby didn't punish you guys."

"Well," Cody explained, "we told him what happened on the island, me hurting my back, Zack hurting his hand and getting hoped up on pills, Bailey dealing with London, and you know the story with London; he decided we learned our lesson."

"Did you," Maddie asked.

"Oh yes," Cody answered, "We will never do that again, we all agreed; in fact, we found a lawyer and legally agreed to never do it again. He also decided not to call our parents, mainly because he felt they would blame him for leaving us there for three days."

Bailey came over, "Hey, you guys want to get a smoothie?"

"Sure sweetie," Cody answered putting his arm around her.

"You know," Maddie said looking at the two of them, "the two of you make a great couple."

The three of them went off. Zack, meanwhile, walked onto the deck and was followed by London, "Zack."

He turned to her, "Hey London."

London walked up to him, "About what happened in the cave."

"Look," Zack started but was quickly interrupted.

"Listen," London said, "I've dated a lot of guys and most of them would've gone along with the 'thing' I did in there, but you didn't. I guess I just wanted thank you."

"No problem," Zack replied the two of them hugged and right before they broke London kissed him on the cheek, "That means you forgive me for getting you stuck on the island."

"Maybe," London said as she began to walk away.

Zack began to walk towards the rest of the gang when he stopped suddenly and thought for a moment before saying to himself, "Oh my God…I'm falling for London Tipton."

Zack walked to the others…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

_That's the end of the story; I figured only Maddie would be able to get London back to normal, so I went with her making a surprise appearance. After that, I decided to have a bit of a moment between Zack and London, and by doing so I set up the Sequel which I will start soon. _

_Thank you all for reading. If you don't mind, could you, in addition to commenting on this final chapter, give a formal review on the entire story, and giving it a rating out of 4?_

_Stay Tuned for the Sequel, 'The Romantic Life on Deck'._

_But first…_

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:**

_**Myself, **__**bella1985, and Wyntirsno will be holding the First Ever Suite Life Fanfiction Awards also know as The Tipton Awards. It will begin shortly with the posting of the Categories in a story titled 'The First Annual Tipton Awards'; It will be posted under my Penname. Be sure to read up and prepare you're nominations.**_

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you will support this story in the Tipton Awards._


End file.
